Disowned To The Knight
by BAMitzEvil
Summary: Anthony Harris was born with a rare condition. He never asked for it. But he lived with it. Until a man comes and takes him away from his family to take him to the Ootori medical centre in Japan. Ant must keep his head high as he keeps bumping into in one wish. Why couldn't he just be someone else?
1. That One Wish

The dark room was only lit by the golden chandelier that hung under over the large oval, oak table. The men sitting in the expensive vinyl finished chairs all looked at the chairmen of Ouran Academy,Yuzuru Suoh who had his fingers intertwined resting his thinking head upon them. He stared at the pictures of the possible honour students that laid neatly on the wooden table, murmuring softly, planning out his thoughts.  
The first on honour Student had been picked. A young girl smiled politely in the picture that stared out to the dimly lit room. She had long brown hair along with brown eyes that had a twinkle in them. The girl had outstanding grades, and even though she came from a commoner standing in society, she had passed the exam with flying colours, as did the other candidates.  
Yuzuru past his gaze to the other pictures that rested on the fine oak. One more space left to go. His eyes glanced to his. The boy, with the blood red stared back, his eyes straining against the dim flash of the camera. His gaze in agony that put Yuzuru in discomfort somehow. He coughed into a fist and looked away from the picture. It wouldn't be easy. But if he was in the school, it would give the Academy more of a good name, other than being just the prestigious private school.  
With another cough into a fist. He spoke his verdict. The other chairmen nodded in approval of Mister Suoh's decision.

Haruhi Fujioka and Anthony Harris are the new honour students at Ouran Elite Private Academy.

**Chapter one.**

**That one wish.**

Why was that so much to ask for?

My name is Anthony Harris. I want to be normal.  
I didn't want to be like this, but I'm not the decider of my fate, or how I look.  
When my mother went into labour with me, there were some... Troubles. I had the umbilical chord wrapped around my neck for a long time, before she even broke her water. I was like that for a while. Oxygen couldn't get to my brain easily, and I was low on my Iron intake. I wasn't in any distress so the doctors didn't pick up on it until the last minute. I had to be cut out of my mother. I was pronounced dead on birth. I scared everyone when I coughed up mucus and open my eyes. I scared everyone even more when I didn't cry and stared at everyone with my blood red eyes. Now my mother says I'm unique and that's something to be proud of. Then I was labelled as a son of the devil.  
Turns out I have a rare... '_Distinction_' of my body. With the umbilical chord tired around my throat, the oxygen deteriorated from my iris' and the blood that was pressured on the back of them leaked in and stained my original colour of my eyes. There had been other cases like this in the past. But the ones who had red eyes wouldn't survive and were pronounced dead on birth. When I was a little bit older my doctor, Doctor Stewart, showed me pictures of other kids like me. One boy had grey pink eyes, a girl had dark purple. The colours would go though a verity, contrasting from, pink, purples, white. There had been one that unnerved me to the point I had to turn the picture over for it to stop staring at me. A baby with competently black eyes, like his pupils just... Filled out his iris. Doctor Stewart said he didn't make it past a week. I was lucky to have survived considering that for the amount of blood to have stained my iris must have been quite the amount. I should have died.  
At the time it felt great to know I wasn't alone in the world. To be honest, I thought I was pretty cool. But as time wore on, I started to hate my body.  
It's common with these rare cases for the children to be a little sensitive with light. They were right. In the other cases children had shied away from the light they had shone in their eyes as an experiment. The children told the doctors it was irritating and somewhat painful.  
When they did it with me, as soon as they clicked the lights button of the smallest torch they had, I feel off my chair, holding my face as I screamed in pure agony. I cried for my mother as I felt like my eyes were melting from their sockets, screaming kicking out at the doctors who were trying to help. I wouldn't dare open my eyes in the fear that they would just leak out in a goo. It took a good hour for my vision to be able to make out how many fingers Doctor Stewart was holding up. I have to wear strong sunglasses when I go outside, or anywhere. My room is lit with candles, which I can bare. The poor lighting doesn't bother me anyway, as I can see remarkably well in the dark. I couldn't face the sun without my sunglasses. Not that I saw much of it anyway, being home schooled most of my life and sleeping in the day and moving around in the night. It's how I lived and didn't help with the rumours that spread in my neighbourhood by the children about how a vampire child lives in the house. I didn't have any friends during my childhood, thanks to that rumour.

Another thing wrong with me was my iron intake. I was weak as a child and had to take iron tablets to keep me going. Even now, I'm pale as snow and I have dark rings under my eyes, like I haven't got sleep. I can burn easily due to my pale skin, so I wear a long black coat to cover my skin. Not helping with the whole vampire kid thing...  
When I did go outside one cloudy day, when the sun was dull, everyone just stared at me. A pale kid with large sunglasses, a long black trench coat. I was different.  
I saw some kids playing in the street. I wondered over to see if they would let me play. As soon as they saw me, one of the larger kids approached me and looked me down.  
"You're that vamp, aren't yer?" He snorted, his nose a little bit to wide for his face. I was confused to what he was saying. I had read about Vampires. Blood suckers, the walkers of the night. I thought they were kinda cool.  
He started to call me a monster. I got a little bit upset about it and shied away from the group of boys, but the big one kept picking on me. Eventually things got out out hand. He pushed me over and my sunglasses fell off. Even though it was quite a dark day, I covered my face with my hands, feeling my eyes cripple at the day light. The boy grabbed my black hair and got his friends in on it. Pulling off my coat, trying to 'Burn me in the sun'. I roared and snapped open my eyes at them. They all stopped dead. They had thought I was just some kid who was different. But no. When my blood red infernos connected with theirs, they believed the childish rumour. They cried and scrambled away from me, fearing I would tear them open and dine on their blood. I closed my eyes as they left me alone. Feeling tears brew behind the closed eyelids, I collected my things that had been tossed on the street and solemnly headed back in my house and closed the door to the street.  
I had some bruising from the boys pulling me around. I didn't realise how fragile I was. On that day I decided I didn't need nobody, and I was going to get stronger. So I did. Mother bought me some weights and I was helped out by Doctor Stewart who helped me body build. Now I can easily take on a bull. With nothing to do in my night life I had devolved, I only worked out and studied. I read every book in the hospital with Doctor Stewart. He said that I had read the Heart Transplant one so much I could probably preform one with my eyes closed. Over the years, I grew into a 'well built and bright young man' as my mother put it as she smiled and ruffled my black locks of hair. I didn't object every time she put me on a pedestal. I was her only family as she was mine. My father died in action. That was it says on the certificate hanging over the fireplace. Signed by the Queen England. I catch my mother looking at it sadly from time to time, but she says she's always proud of what he did for his country and how he would be proud with who I am today. I never knew the man. It's sad to say, but I don't think of him as my father. Just pictures with a face of a man I don't know scattered around the house. The closet thing of a father figure for me was Doctor Stewart. He was there for me from a young age and I looked up to him substantially.  
I'm the only family my mother has now. My grandmother passed away when I was three. I don't remember much about her. I remember she didn't like me though. She was very religious and when my mother showed me to my God worshipping nanny, she screamed that I was the spawn of hell. Spitting on me, sprinkling alleged holy water on my eyes, shining torches in my eyes shouting 'Face the light of God, unholy sinner'. Mother never took my back to her house again. I was glad. Being so young, the whole ordeal was traumatic as anything for me.  
Unfortunately, as with the boys in the street, this wasn't the only case of people labelling me as a monster. I kept myself to myself for reasons of the obvious. All I did was work out and study for the first fifteen years of my life. I was content with it. I was happy.

Then everything changed.

I walked into Doctor Stewart's office. He was sitting behind a desk facing two people in suits. A man with glasses and a hard look in his eye turned in his chair to face me. The other man kept looking a Doctor Stewart.  
Doc waved his hand at me as a gesture to come in. I moved forward and closed the door behind me. I felt nervous as the man with glasses didn't drop his stare.  
"Is this him?" He spoke not taking his eyes off me. I looked at Doctor Stewart and even though I had my sunglasses on, he could read my expression easily.  
"Don't worry Anthony.. These men are all the way from Japan to come and look at you. You remember I said that people with red eyes are hard to find...? Well it turns out that you're the only living case in the word right now. The fact that you made it this far in incredible. They've just come to ask you some questions and look at you."  
I walked to the middle of the room, not stepping closer to the man in the chair. He stood, faced me and bowed.  
"Hello Anthony... My name is Yoshio Ootori. I'm the head of an elite family with extreme wealth who extend their influence into Japan's social and business worlds. Our main business focus is a health care Zaibatsu, which includes the medical equipment supply company called Ootori Medical." He stood up straight, the shine of his glasses blocking out his eyes. He clicked his fingers and the man sitting down stood and moved to the windows, closing the curtains, shutting out the light from the room. I looked past the man called Yoshio and to Doc. He was looking very uncomfortable but smiled at me all the same. The man who closed the curtains hurried round to the rooms lights and turned then on slightly with the dimmer switch. He then stood next to the door. I looked back at Mr Ootori. He had moved right in front of me. "Remove the sunglasses please, Mr Harris."  
I moved back slightly from the man.  
"What if I don't want to?" I asked, feeling on edge. I saw the look on Mr Ootori's face darken with impatience.  
"Please Ant." Spoke Doctor Stewart. I looked at him. "Take them off. The lights can't hurt you like this." He smiled sadly.  
I trusted Doc but still. I didn't like this, but I did as I was told. I reached up and slid the thick sun blockers off my face. I looked up at Mr Ootori. The look on his face didn't change. But there was an unnervingly twinkle in his eye. He leaned closer to my face.  
"Remarkable.." He mused out loud. "I would like to see his reaction"  
Doc stood up behind him.  
"I would rather you didn't."  
"With all due respect but I don't believe I have to listen to you,Doctor Stewart. We already have the papers. You have no power any more."  
I looked past Mr Ootori to Doc.  
"What does he mean, Doc?" I asked.  
Doc looked away from me. Mr Ootori clicked his fingers sharply. I heard footsteps rush up behind me. I felt arms slide under mine and go behind my head and put me in a hold.  
I yelled in surprise as I moved in the man's hold. "H-Hey! What's going on?!" I screamed.  
"Please stay still Mr Harris." Mr Ootori said as he pulled a small medical torch from the inside of his suit. I tensed as I saw the torch.  
"Stay away from me!" I screamed kicking out. I could hear the man behind me grunting as he struggled to keep in the hold.  
"You better hurry up, Boss. I can't keep him still for much longer." He wheezed as I lashed around. Mr Ootori waited until both my legs were on the floor before he moved forward. He grabbed my chin and pulled it up. He clicked the side of his torch, sending the light straight into my eye. I felt my pupil shrink down to the point it was non-existent. The pain flaring in my eye as the over sensitive eyeball reacted violently with the light. I screamed in pain and snapped my eyes closed. I kicked back on the man. With a pain filled cry he let go of me and let me fall to the floor. I clutched my face in agony making dry heaving sounds. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Instantly, I moved away kicking out at the same time. I heard an 'Oof'. I felt the wall behind me. Winking, I opened my good eye. Doctor Stewart was away from me on the ground, holding his leg. I snapped my eye at Mr Ootori who was looking at me astonished.  
"It said in your file that you had a low Iron intake.. So how are you that strong..?" He asked curiously.  
I growled and backed up on the wall.  
"You stay away from me... Don't make me do something I'll regret..." I hissed. Mr Ootri chuckled slightly.  
"Please. You're harmless." With another click on his fingers, the man that I had kicked limped over to the light switch. Before I could do anything, the lights came on full power. I swear you could hear sizzling coming from my eye sockets. I yelled again, bending over from the light, covering my face. I slid down the wall, utter pain filling my head as I hit the floor. I buried my face into my arm, the pain excruciating.  
I heard Mr Ootori's black shoes click over to me.  
"How fascinating..." He purred like a demon.  
I moaned in pain, rolling on the floor, my black coat feeling two-hundred pounds heavier. I felt dizzy and sick to the point that I felt bile creep up my throat. I wrenched over and vomited audibly into Doc's shiny white floor. I felt Mr Ootori looking down at me. Studying me like I some sort of animal. I looked up at him, only seeing a blurred silhouette and blinding lights. I moved away from the fresh bile, the room spinning, pain worse than any that I had ever experienced.  
Then.  
It all went black.

I woke in a white bed. The lights were dimmed substantially. I was by a window, the black sky over the city comforting. I sat up and rolled my legs round the side of the bed. Nervously, I stood and almost fell over. I stayed still for a moment listening to the sounds of the city outside. I could hear voices coming from behind a white door that was in front of me. I went to take a step but couldn't. My legs felt like jelly. Moving over to a white wall, I leant on it and walked to the door. I opened the door slightly when the light shone from the crack. I grunted and moved away from the light. The voices I heard stopped.  
"Looks like he's up." I heard a familiar voice say. It was Doc. I moved away from the door as it moved opened. Doc smiled softly at me. "You look pale." He hummed. "How are you feeling?" I stared at him like he had two heads.  
"I feel like fucking shit!" I yelled almost falling over. "Who the fuck was that guy?! He had no right to do that!"  
"Actually I did." Came a voice from behind Doc. I froze as the man strolled in front of me. Mr Ootori pushed up his glasses and stared at me. I took a couple of steps back, still leaning on the wall. "Fascinating. It looks like you can't even stand. Just that little bit of light and you're reduced to a pulp."  
I growled at him and stood on my own two legs. They felt like they would collapse, but I was so ready to let the fucker have it.  
"You stay the fuck away from me!" I roared, moving back and grabbing hold of the metal bed frame. I tensed all my mussels, reached down deep and heaved the bed into the air above my head. I saw Mr Ootori gasp and move back.  
"Anthony!" Yelled Doc as he moved in front of Mr Ootori. "Calm down!"  
I glared at Mr Ootori, ignoring doc. I yelled as I threw the bed at him with full force. He quickly ran to the side as the bed skimmed his black shoes and smashed into the wall, making large cracks in the plaster. I moved forward ready to finish the old guy off. He looked up at me with full fear in his eyes. He scrambled away from me and raced towards the light switch.  
"Oh no you fucking don't.." I growled as he slipped and rolled away from me as I stood over him as he did with me before. I felt a hand grab I shoulder. I looked over to see my mother, eyes close to tears.  
"Anthony... Stop this." She half sobbed. I stared at my mother dumb folded.  
"M-Mom..." I croaked, feeling the rage sink down into pitiful sadness. She wrapped her arms around me as we both sank to the floor. She weeped as she stroked my hair. I just stared at the floor, tears falling down my face not making a sound. My mother gently cradled me side to side as she hummed quietly. Repeating over and over again a nursery rhyme she used to sing to me when I was hurt or upset. 'Hush hush little wolf. Be stronger than those bears. Don't let them be stronger or see your tears.'  
We stayed like that for a while. Mr Ootori left the room as soon as possible. I could feel doc behind me staring at the back of my head.  
After a while my mother pulled away from me. She smiled sadly and stroked my cheek. I stared at her as she brushed the tears away, not making any sound. She stood up and looked at Doc.  
"So you told him...?" She asked, her voice hoarse. Doc tensed and looked at the door.  
"No..." He murmured.  
Mother looked at him with confused eyes.  
"Why was he acting like that then?" She whispered.  
Mr Ootori came back in with two other people in black suits and sunglasses, obviously for protection. They saw the bed tossed in a heap with the cracks in the wall and shared a nervous glance in my direction. Mr Ootori adjusted his tie and coughed into a fist.  
"That's because I gave him a reason to be upset. I did not realise his potential when it came to his strength.." He looked at me with hard eyes. I carried on looking at the floor. Silent. "Hold him down."  
The two men in suits jogged over to me and grabbed me by my arms and shoulders. They pushed down on my shoulders to try and push me to the floor. I held firm, not letting them move me and inch. I slowly looked up at Mr Ootori with my blood red eyes. I pulled my back up straight as I lifted myself off the ground, the two men straining to keep me in one place. I stood at my full height. I looked over at one of the men, straight in the eye. I could feel him flinch.  
"Let. Go." I said quietly. The man gulped and slowly let go of my shoulder. I looked over at the other man who did the same without me telling him to. I took in a breath and looked at Doc.  
Then mother. Then Mr Ootori, who was slanted back to the door, in case he had to make a quick escape. I stared him down as he did the same. "Who. Are you." I asked, my voice almost a whisper.  
Mr Ootori pushed up his glasses and stood straight.  
"I've told you. I am Mister Ootori." He spoke calmly.  
I growled slightly at the answer, feeling very impatient.  
"What do you want with me." I half shouted.  
Mother stood at my side and gave my hand a squeeze. I sideways looked at her. Her light blue eyes bled with worry but she smiled all the same.  
"With you, Mr Harris. I am going to take you with me. Back to Japan, back to my medical centre. And I'm going to study you. I will put you through tests and monitor your behaviour, physiological standing and I'm going to try and find out if you are like the others." He spoke calmly.  
I looked over at doc.  
"Did you know he was coming for me?" I asked quietly. He stiffened and looked away. "How long have you known?" I pressed. Doc looked back at me with sad eyes.  
"About fourteen years. Just a year after you were born, I got the email. I hadn't heard back from him for so long that I thought it had been called off..." He murmured.  
"Liar." I hissed.  
Doc tensed and looked away from me again. I looked down at mum. "Did you know?" I asked half knowing of the answer already. Mother smiled and nodded slightly.  
"I knew they were going to take you away. It was my idea to keep it from you. To keep you from it all. I thought it would be better for you to live your life than to fear the day that you get taken." She croaked. Tears stared again. Falling down her face. She didn't do anything to stop them. Just smiled at me.  
I looked at Mr Ootori. His face was as hard as stone.  
"Do I have to go..?" I whispered. Mr Ootori nodded silently. I looked down at mother. "Can't she come with me? She's my mother..."  
Mr Ootori shook his head without a word.  
"It's a private medical base. We're working on many high security operations. We can just let anyone in." He spoke clearly.  
"Not even my own mother...?" I moaned tearing up as my stomach sinked. Mr Ootori shook his head in silence. He turned on his heel and headed out the door, the two men in suits hurrying behind him. "Your things are ready in the car. You have five minuets to say your goodbyes."  
He left and let the last man in the suit close the door behind him, leaving mother, doc and myself alone for the last goodbye.  
I turned and faced my mother. She was openly crying now. Tears streaming down her face. But still smiling.  
I looked at doc. His eyes met mine. He was close to tears as well. In fifteen years, I had never seen him cry. I looked at them both.  
"I don't want to go." I croaked, the first tear falling down my cheek. My mother's smile fell. Doc looked away, his back heaving. Mum threw herself at me, wailing into my chest.  
"I don't want them to take you..." She sobbed. I wanted to hug her, but my arms wouldn't move. They stayed stuck by my sides.  
"I don't have to go.." I croaked. I heard Doc take a shaggy breath.  
"Unfortunately, you have too, Ant. They have your papers. They can force you if they have too." He breathed.  
I felt mother hug me tighter. I did nothing. Just staring at the ceiling letting the tears fall silently. Thinking about how I have always wished to be someone else. To be normal. I have never wished for something harder in my whole life, as my mother tugged my shirt sobbing and as my substitute father cried to himself.  
I just want to stay. With my family.

Why was that so much to ask for?


	2. Hear no Evil, See No Evil

**Chapter Two**

******Hear No Evil. See No Evil.**

I walked into my cell after another long day of testing. They told me it was my room. But no, it was a cell where they held me captive. Even here I had no privacy from the cameras that plagued every corner. It had been two years since I was shipped away, I've missed two birthdays. Heck, as I don't know the date, today could be the day I cut cut from my mother and I would have no clue.. Ootori Medical Centre was a harsh and cold place, only here for the purpose of work. The entire facility was white and felt like an asylum for the damned. Even my room was pure white with dim L.E.D lights. The cell just had a table and two chairs, a bed, wardrobe and an en suite. The large room felt empty like a graveyard. The light was alright. But I still wake up and wince. I wanted my own bedroom back. With my books and comforting candles. They won't give them to me incase I cause a fire. I would to get out of this place. Often had dreams of burning the whole place down and stomping on the ashes. Over the months I had been tested ruthlessly. Day in and day out. Or night in and night out... It's hard to tell in this place. My room is only four white walls, same as the rest of this damn place. No windows to smash through and run away. Even when they pull me through the corridors to the testing room and to the sofa room. The sofa room was basically a place where a woman called 'Mrs Blant' sits down and asked me about my feelings as I lay on a white sofa. The testing room is just a large room with a one way mirror. They give me tasks that can range from turning on the dimmer switch until it hurts, or reading letters on a whiteboard in different colours. After the tests I would go to Mrs Blant and stare at the ceiling as she spouted psychiatrist shit at me. I never told her about what I was thinking. Granted she was the nicest person here, by far. Saying 'please' and 'thank you', as the other doctors just told me commands and if I didn't do them right or not at all, I either got shouted at or didn't get to eat that night... Day... I don't know. Mrs Blant did convince them to give me a bookcase in my room and some weights to carry on body building. She said as it was what I was used to it would help me get settled.  
Plain bullshit.  
Sure, I would get carried away in my own world, and I craved that. To be away from here. But I would always come back to the cold, white room. Like bad dream that just wouldn't get out of my head. I saw Mr Ootori from time to time. He was always around. Watching my progress. He comes to my room every two weeks and goes over my stats. I don't listen as he stands there with two people in suits, spewing out numbers and mind sets. The suits were there for a reason. In my first couple of weeks I lashed out at anyone and everyone. Hitting, screaming at everything that came near me. I didn't care as they sedated me and I woke up hours later in a straight jacket. I hated everyone. I still do, but I've accepted it. I've gotten it into my head that if I just go along with it, I might be able to go home sooner. I've thought about mother and Doc a lot. For the first two months I cried myself to sleep and hummed mum's nursery rhyme to myself. I've ran my fingers through my hair and pretended it was her, soothing me. Now it's just a habit that I've picked up if I get nervous or impatient.  
I was never religious. But I prayed for mother and Doc every night before I got to sleep. It's comforting. I still don't believe in God or anything, but I want someone to look over them. Pray that mum is still smiling, that Doc is still making bad jokes. It helped for the most part. I would still get tearful thinking about the pair, but I controlled my emotions.  
For the past year I've been as cold as ice to the doctors, Mrs Blant. Not smiling, keeping my distance. To be honest, I can't remember the last time I smiled. The only thing that is keeping me going is the false hope that I might see mum soon. I get to go home and live my life again. I get to smile with mum. And that's why I do the tests, no matter how stupid or repetitive they get. I don't step out of line. Finish all my food that comes to my door and keep a stone face to everyone. I'm going home to mum, to my family if I just keep it up.

If I just be the singing bird in the cage, one day the cage door will open and I'll fly away.  
I'll be free.

One day I was sitting on my bed, reading a book about the science of wind turbines when there was a knock at my door. I sighed and put the book in my lap.  
"Come in." I called.  
The white door opened as Mr Ootori stood in the doorway. I looked at him confused. He had only been here yesterday to go over my progress. He didn't have anyone with him this time. No men in suits. Just him alone.  
"Good afternoon, Mr Harris." He spoke calmly. (I thought it had just gone past three in the morning. Shows how much I knew.)  
We shared a tense silence. I sighed as I rested my back on the cold wall and closed my book.  
"Can I help you?" I asked bluntly. Mr Ootori pushed up his glasses and gestured a arm outside the door.  
"Come with me. There is a special test waiting for you."  
I eyed him. The talk of a 'Special Test' put me on edge.  
"What do you mean... 'Special Test'?" I questioned.  
I heard Mr Ootori sigh with impatience.  
"Just come with me, Mr Harris." He paused. "Please."  
My mouth almost dropped. Did he really just say please? Now I was defiantly curious. I slid off the bed and grabbed my sunglasses. I put them on before I went out into the blinding light. I stepped out into the hallway. Mr Ootori looked at me from behind his glasses and turned on heel. He paced down the hallway taking long strides. I half jogged to keep up.  
We twisted round bends of the white maze until we got to a door. I looked at Mr Ootori as he stopped and faced me. "Please go in Mr Harris. The test will begin as soon as you enter."  
I looked at the door. I wanted to go in and see what the test was. But that was the thing I also feared. I sideways looked at Mr Ootori as I placed my hand on the door handle. I heard him turn and his black shoes click away. I was left a lone with the door.  
I grunted and whispered a 'Fuck it' as I turned the handle and pushed on the door.  
I was greeted to a small white room (Go figure) with a small table and two chairs on either side. A boy sat on on of the chairs facing he. He sat straight and had black hair with glasses. It was like a mini Mr Ootori.  
"Oh God, there's more than one..." I whispered under my breath. The boy lifted his head up slightly.  
"Hm?" His voice was very ethnic is the way that would put the Queen in a 'posh battle' to shame.  
I stood at the door and shook my head slightly.  
"Nothing... Um... Are you the test...?" I asked, realising how stupid that sounded.  
The boy smiled slightly. It was kind of worrying as he looked so much like Mr Ootori. And I bet the guy only smiles when a puppy dies.  
"I guess I am. My father wanted to try something, using me as the base of the test. He's told me about your condition and why you're here. And how you almost killed him with a bed." He boy chuckled.  
I chuckled quietly with him and ran my fingers through my hair. The boy waved his hand as the opposing chair. "Please, sit. I won't bite. We have more in common than you think. Be it not appearance, I think we will get along swimmingly."  
I looked at the boy.  
"Wait. I see what's happening..." I mused, putting the pieces together in my head. "They want to see if I can make a friend..."  
The boy smiled.  
"You're not all that thick then." He lent back on his chair. "I'm glad."  
I strolled over and pulled back the chair. I sat down and faced the boy.  
"Well, seeing as they're probably watching us and expecting us to become buddies, I get we should get introductions out the way. So. I'm Anthony Harris. Seventeen years old. Birth place, England."  
The boy seemed quite taken back.  
"Why so formal?" He asked.  
The way he said it made me think of The Joker from Batman.  
'_Why so serious?'  
_I ran a hand through my hair.  
"Sorry... I haven't really had a friend before... So, I'm new to this..."

"Well then Mr Harris. I'm Kyoya Ootori. Seventeen years old. Birth place, Japan." Kyoya smiled slightly.  
I ran another hand through my hair as I sat awkwardly on the chair.  
"So... Seeing as the test is making a friend... What things do you like...?" I asked, filling out the silence.  
Kyoya sat forward and told me about his favourite school subjects. He was straight to the point. I didn't mean too, but I started to annualise him, like Sherlock Homes. I had all the books in my cell and with nothing to do I had read them about fifty time each. I thought it was awesome how he could deduct someone, so I tried it out. I had gotten good at it.  
"You don't really want to be here... Do you?" I cut him off as he started to talk about a club he was in at school. Kyoya's smile slipped.  
"What do you mean?" He cheerfully said, picking up his smile. That last bit proved it for me. I lent back on my chair and crossed my arms.  
"You know what I mean. First of all you're forcing your smile and are just going along with everything... Not to mention that Mr Ootori is your father. No offence, but the guy isn't a prince charming. And the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Something tells me that he made you do this." I lent forward and rested my hand on a hand. Kyoya was silent. "Further more..." I continued. "I don't think you even like your father that much.. You laughed when I said I almost killed him. If you did like him, you would have been a little bit afraid of me, because you heeded his words. But you were generally expressing joy of the fact I could have killed your father. Even now... When I called you on not wanting to be here, your forced smile slipped and you seemed surprised that I noticed."  
Kyoya stared at me in silence. I cocked my head slightly to the left. "I'm correct... Aren't I?"  
When I got no reply, I stood and pushed my chair in. I nodded as a goodbye and turned to the door. I grabbed the handle when I heard Kyoya chuckle slightly. I looked over my shoulder at the dark haired boy.  
"Now you have my attention. You nailed everything to a T. I thought you were a bit smart for figuring out the test, with little information, but you really are quite intelligent." Kyoya leant forward and rested his head on the table. "Please, come and sit back down. I think we would actually get on swimmingly." He smiled. A true smile.

I looked at the door and back to him. With a sigh I walked back over and sat down. Kyoya carried on his smile. "So tell me. How did you do that reading of me, Mr Harris?"  
"Please don't call me that." I grumbled. "You already look too much like your father. And he calls me that. It's making it harder not to throw a brick at your face..."  
Kyoya laughed slightly.  
"Yes, we're going to get on just fine. Okay then, what do you want me to call you?" Kyoya asked. I rubbed the back of my neck.  
"Just all me Anthony. Or Ant. Or even call me an 'ally'." I looked up at the boy. A smirk creped onto his face.  
"An ally? Sounds like we're going to war..." He commented.  
"Who says we're not in this place?" I replied, dead serious. Kyoya looked at me, his face turned just as serious as mine. I lent forward. "I want to make this clear. You don't like your father do you?" Kyoya didn't break his eye contact. Even though I had my think sunglasses on, I felt him look straight into my eyes.  
"No." He said bluntly.  
I smiled at him. "An enemy of my enemy is my friend." I grinned. "So. It looks like I've passed the test."  
Kyoya smiled gently.  
"I would say you have, Anthony."

For the first time in two years. I smiled. And for the first time in seventeen years, I had made a friend.

A man dressed in white took me back to my cell and left me alone. I didn't know how long I just sat and talked to Kyoya, about everything. The outside, my past, his past, our favourite books. It felt great to finally have a friend. Granted I had Doc and mum back then, but I never had a friend my age. It was a new experience for me and I was enjoying it. Kyoya had been a little bit... Well, discomforting at first, but all he need was someone he knew he couldn't hide anything from and we go on like a fire. I guess we're on different social standings, not that it really matters. When the 'Test' was over there was a buzzer that cut off Kyoya as he was talking about his friends at school. Two men in white came in the door. One asked for Kyoya to go out first. Kyoya stood up and nodded at me. He said his goodbye and waved as the man led him out. I asked the man if there would be more 'Tests' like this. He said nothing. Pacing in my room I didn't know if I was going to see him again. I felt more alone than I had ever done and I didn't know why.

Three days passed and I hadn't heard anything from Kyoya or the talk of a another test. I would ask people about it, but they just shook their head as they didn't know. I hadn't seen Mr Ootori either. I started thinking about what if Mr Ootori had heard everything Kyoya and I said, got mad and disowned him as a son. The thought drove me crazy, even though it wasn't a likely situation I would hate to be responsible for my first friend being kicked out from his family and banished.  
I was lifting some of my weights when there was a knock at my cell door. Instantly, I dropped the weight and ran to the door. I would have opened it if I didn't notice the crack of light at the bottom of the white wood. I would have been blinded if I just opened the door. Rushing back to my bed where had carelessly thrown my specs. With a quick grab I threw them on and swung open the door.  
Kyoya stood there smiling at me with a doctor dressed in a white lab coat behind him.  
"Morning Anthony." He greeted.  
"It's morning?" I asked. My body clock was all over the place.  
Kyoya smiled. He turned to the doctor and nodded that he could go now. The doctor said nothing and didn't even acknowledge Kyoya as he just turned and left. Kyoya turned back to me.  
"May I come in? This isn't a test or anything. I was around and felt like dropping by" He said pushing up his glasses from the bridge.  
"Uh... Yeah... It's a little bit dark though..." I said looking over my shoulder to the dim room.  
"I would be surprised if it wasn't." Kyoya chuckled. I smiled thinly and moved to the side to let Kyoya in. I closed the door and watched Kyoya look around the room. He walked over to the bookcase and studied some of the names. He turned to me.  
"It is your room, you know... You can come in..."  
I blinked and ran a hand through my hair.  
"Oh yeah..." I mumbled. I wandered in and sat over by the table on a chair. I still had my sunglasses on and it was hard to see in the already dark room. I almost fell over the chair.  
Kyoya looked away from the book shelf and at me. He cocked an eyebrow as I almost fell flat on my face. I laughed nervously and sat down.  
"What are you doing...?" He asked.  
"Sitting." I replied, smiling crookedly. Kyoya pointed to his face.  
"You still have your glasses on."  
I nodded.  
"Yeah."  
Kyoya seemed confused by my actions.  
"Why don't you take them off?" He suggested.  
"Well... I don't think I should..."  
"Why...?"  
I fidgeted on my chair.  
"I've tried to make friends before... But every time I show my face they seem to... Run away from me."  
Kyoya smiled thinly. He grabbed a book from the shelf and sat on the chair next to me.  
"I really have no where to run to. I've already said I know about your condition, and I'm not really that fussed about it." He smiled as he opened the book.  
I looked at him.  
"So... You won't leave me?" I asked.  
Kyoya paused and looked away from the books pages and to me.  
"Leave you?" He asked confused. I blinked and shook my head.  
"Nothing. But you're right... I guess, it's my room and I can take them off..." I murmured.  
I raised my hand to my face and held the bridge of the specs. The room got slightly brighter as I blinked and folded the arms of the sunglasses. I kept my head down for a moment. Taking a breath I lifted up my head and looked at Kyoya. I saw him tense as he stared at my eyes. He paused like he did before and smiled thinly.  
"There. That wasn't so hard, was it?" He said turning back to his book, like nothing happened.  
I blinked at him. I smiled with gratitude as we started to chat about the book. He had already read it and told me about another one he had read.

I don't know how long we talked for.  
But I sat there. With my friend, and had nothing to hide.  
This was me and I had found someone to accept it.

A ally.

A friend.


End file.
